Commercial aircraft typically include an internal cabin that may be divided into numerous sections. A cockpit is generally separated from a passenger cabin, which may include a first class section, a business class section, and a coach section. The passenger cabin may also include one or more work areas for flight personnel, such as galleys, which may include food and beverage storage structures. One or more aisles pass through the passenger cabin and connect each of the passenger sections to one or more paths to one or more doors of the aircraft.
The internal cabin is typically defined by interior sidewalls that connect to a ceiling and a floor. The sidewalls include windows that allow passengers to see outside of the aircraft.
Certain airline providers may prefer to customize portions of the sidewalls with graphics, for example. In at least some situations, it may be desired to change such customized features during or between flights, for example.
However, various known sidewalls within aircraft are not configured to be adaptively changed. Moreover, certain passengers may find sidewalls within aircraft to be aesthetically sterile and plain.